Bonnet
:Você está procurando por Bonnie, por Withred Bonnie, por Toy Bonnie, por RWQFSFASXC, por Springtrap, por Nightmare Bonnie, por Plushtrap, por Jack-O-Bonnie ou até mesmo por Bonnie Puppet? Principal = é um dos quatro animatrônicos introduzidos em Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location através da Custom Night. Ela é uma versão recolorida de Bonnie Puppet. Aparência Bonnet é uma recoloração exata de Bonnie Puppet. Em vez de ser azul, sua "pele" é cor de rosa. Como Bonnie Puppet, ela possui bochechas vermelhas, uma gravata vermelha e um botão preto. Porém, ela possui olhos verdes como os de Circus Baby em vez de olhos magenta como os de Bonnie Puppet. Comportamento | }} thumb|right|Jumpscare de Bonnet. Desafios da Custom Night em que Bonnet está ativa: * Freddy & Co. * Dolls, Attack! * Girl's Night * Weirdos * Top Shelf * Cupcake Challenge * Golden Freddy Bonnet pode aparecer aleatoriamente dentro do Escritório, correndo para o lado esquerdo enquanto solta uma risadinha. Quando encontrada, o jogador deve clicar no seu nariz para evitar que ela o ataque. Se isto não for feito, e se o nariz dela não for apertado antes de ela terminar de andar pelo Escritório, ela execultará um jumpscare no jogador, o levando de volta ao Menu da Custom Night. Áudio Weirdos Esse frase é dita por Bonnet, no final da noite "Weirdos". Arquivo:Take_me_with_you.ogg Curiosidades *O nome Bonnet vem de uma junção das palavras Bonnie e Puppet. **O nome dela é, na verdade, o nome de um tipo de chapéu que é amarrado por baixo do queixo de quem o veste. ***Ironicamente, somente mulheres o vestem. *Bonnet é um dos animatrônicos que não aparecem no jogo fora da Custom Night, fazendo com que ele seja completamente não-canônica para a história. Os outros são Electrobab e Minireena 2. **Lolbit e Yenndo aparecem, mesmo que em raras ocasiões. *Bonnet é muito similar a Phantom Freddy do terceiro jogo. Ambos aparecem primeiramente andando do lado direito para o esquerdo e se abaixam antes de se levantar dando um jumpscare no jogador. *Já que é uma recoloração de Bonnie Puppet, o jumpscare de Bonnet tem uma animação idêntica à de Bonnie Puppet quando está na sala de Partes & Serviço. *Bonnet é similar a JJ, uma alucinação do segundo jogo, pois ambas são versões femininas e recoloridas de seus homólogos originais. **No caso, JJ é uma versão recolorida e feminina de Balloon Boy, e Bonnet é uma versão recolorida e feminina de Bonnie Puppet. *A risada dela quando está correndo em frente ao jogador, é similar as risadas de Bonnie Puppet. *Bonnet é uma dos antagonistas de toda a série a rir quando está ativa, os outros são Freddy Fazbear, Nightmare Fredbear, Balloon Boy, Nightmare Balloon Boy, Golden Freddy, Funtime Freddy, Bonnie Puppet, e Minireena 2. *Bonnet é uma dos menores animatrônicos de toda a série, os outros são Balloon Boy, Phantom BB, Plushtrap, os Freddles de Nightmare Freddy, Minireena, Bonnie Puppet, Electrobab, Bidybab, e Minireena 2. *Bonnet é uma dos animatrônicos na Custom Night a aparecer somente no Escritório, e não aparecer em nenhuma das câmeras, os outros são Yenndo, Lolbit, Bonnie Puppet e Minireena 2. *Sendo um pequeno fantoche de mão, é desconhecido como Bonnet é capaz de andar no ar em todo o Escritório. *O endoesqueleto de Bonnet pode ser visto debaixo de seu fundo exposto quando ela cai. **Sendo uma versão recolorida de Bonnie Puppet, não há dúvidas de que Bonnie Puppet tenha o mesmo esdoesqueleto. *No fim da noite "Weirdos", Bonnet diz "Take me with you" ("Me leve com você" - traduzido). **Ela é a única animatrônica do jogo a falar somente uma vez. ***Ela é a única animatrônica noncanon do jogo a falar. ****No entanto, não se sabe quem dublou Bonnet, porém, é provável que ela não seja dublada pela dubladora de Bonnie Puppet, Becky Shrimpton. |-|Galeria = Jogatina Custom Night BonnetImage.png|Ícone de Bonnet no menu da Custom Night. Bonnet just walkin' through.gif|Bonnet correndo pela Private Room. Bonnet ded.gif|Bonnet caindo. Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos Femininos Categoria:Personagens (FNaFSL:Custom Night) Categoria:Personagens Não-Canônicos (FNaFSL:Custom Night)